


Somnophilia

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, dubcon, it's just some filth, noncon, to satisfy my Belphie brain rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: I had Belphie brain rot. I get horny for the bastard sometimes!
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Somnophilia

I'm not really sure what's happening to me. All I remembered was that Belphegor and I were taking a nap together during the day. We just wanted to be alone together. Just have a moment of peace and quite. But now I feel hot. Very hot.

My mind feels hazy, as evident of the dream I'm currently having. I can't see an inch in front of me through this thick white fog. I can only hear a voice. A low, sweet voice that tells me that everything will be ok. I can almost tell who that voice belongs to. He tells me that he'll make me feel good.

I feel a hand slowly trail down my figure, although I can't see it, and my skin tingles. I sigh softly as its fingers trail from my neck, past the valley between my breasts, and they start to veer off to the left as it makes its way down my stomach to reach my thigh.

I'm on my back now and I don't question how I got here. No, I'm more immersed in the hand that carefully pull my thighs apart with little tention between them. I find that the heat I'm feeling isn't on the surface, but on the inside and instead of fearing the other hand that has now introduced itself to my body, I anticipate what it'll do.

The hand on my thigh treads lightly, inching closer to my core and I release another, more shakey, sigh. My heart beats faster as the thin layer of clothes on my body move to expose my most intimate places. With the cool air now able to embrace my nakedness, my nipples harden. The second hand gently kneads at my right breast with my nipple peeking between it's middle and ring fingers.

The first hand dips two careful fingers between my lower lips. We find together just how aroused I was in the midst of my curiosity. It slowly rises upward to tease two small circles around my stiffened bundle of nerves. I can hear that voice again. No doubt a reaction to the way my body reacts to being touched.

He whispers to me again, his voice coming off as more of a growl that the sweeter tone he took before. "Look at you, so wet for me already," he taunts. It must be his hands that are on me. He feels so good. I want to tell him to touch me more. All I can manage is a pitiful whine and I can hear him chuckle after me.

He pinches my nipple and rubs the hardened bud between the knuckles of his fingers. I let out a weak mewl as I push my chest more into the palm of his hand. His two fingers stroke tenderly at the folds of my pussy. He adds a bit of pressure near my entrance and I gush with an embarrassingly wet sound.

My lips part in quick, breathless pants. I'm burning under his touch and he hasn't even really started. He dips his fingers into my wetness, thickly coating his fingers in my essence before rubbing over my clit. He's surprisingly relentless when he strokes me and it's more than I think I can handle.

I can only moan under his touch, my body squirming under a blue flame that'll soon be quickly doused. He pinches one nipple in his hand as the other was enveloped with a sudden warmth. It feels like a pair of lips on my breast. The interchanging attack of his steady licks and rough sucking pushes me quickly and close to the edge. It's all going by so quickly. I don't think I can hold out much longer.

I can barely get a word out past the moans that constantly interrupt me. His strokes are feverish. A silent plead. He wants me to cum for him. That knot in the pit of my stomach pulled itself so tight that the thread of it snapped. My eyes popped open but my focus was still gone. I lifted my body slightly and my hands were quick to grab at his wrist to immediately stop any further work he would've done to me.

I bit my bottom lip roughly but it didn't stop the blissful moan I exhaled through my nose. My eyes crossed, fluttering to a close as I fell back onto my pillow. His hands fixed my clothes to cover me again and he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "I told you I'd make you feel good."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece and would like to see more works by me, you can follow my tumblr @sevensins-stuff💕


End file.
